Die-ting
Die-ting is a Halloween episode by Josh, I Don't Feel So Good. In this episode, Nutty runs out of food and becomes addicted to... eating himself! Roles Starring: *Nutty Featuring: *Chef Meow *Russell *Dr. Quackery *Boz Appearances: *Cuddles *Seth *Jerky *Giggles *Pranky *Handy *Petunia *Scotty *Toothy *The Mole *Morton and Mix *Chompy *Fatty (mentioned) *Pudgy (mentioned) Plot Title card: The word "Dieting" appears. A hyphen comes between them and the "Die" turns blood red. The entire screen is then eaten. Main plot On Halloween ,Nutty opens up his costume trunk and throws out various costumes until he finds a clown costume. He tries it on and looks himself in the mirror. Nutty picks up his trick-or-treat bag and goes around the neighborhood. He rings Jerky's door and asks him for some candy. Jerky laughs at his clown costume and takes him inside to beat him up. Next, Nutty goes to Pranky's house, He rings the doorbell and gets sprayed by water. Pranky shows him the candy bowl. Nutty reaches in and suddenly gets a mousetrap on his finger. Pranky laughs and Nutty leaves. Nutty goes to Morton and Mix's house. He rings the doorbell and waits eagerly for his sugary treats. But he looks above him and sees that Morton and Mix are about to drop a giant pumpkin on him. Nutty gets out of the way before the pumpkin splatters on the doorstep. Morton groans in frustration. Later, Nutty walks sadly on the sidewalk with no candy in his bag. Petunia and Giggles appear, both wearing costumes. They feel sorry Nutty not getting any candy. Then Chompy appears and gives Nutty some of his candy. Nutty feels happy until he sees that Chompy had given him a small portion of candy. Nutty walks back to his house, depressed due to having a crummy Halloween. The next day, Nutty pours the candy in his bag into a bowl, in a sad mood. Nutty then realises that he has plenty of food in his cupboards and refrigerator. He eats some of the candy that Chompy gave him yesterday. He goes on a sugar rush and spends the entire day with his candy; on the bed, in the bathtub and on the couch playing video games. Hours later, Nutty decides to have more candy. But when he opens one of the cupboards, it is empty. Nutty screams in horror and looks in the other cupboards, but to no avail. He opens the fridge and there's no food in there too. He then opens the ice cream tray and sees that there is nothing but vegetables. Nutty looks deep inside the fridge and sees that there is a candy cane laying in the very back. Later, Nutty is seen pouring syrup on the candy cane. He proceeds to cut it with a knife, but finding it very hard. Suddenly the knife slips and chops off one of Nutty's fingers, much to his horror. Some cockroaches carry away Nutty's candy cane. Nutty then sees his severed finger roasting in the frying pan. The finger gives off a delicious smell that made Nutty drool over it. Nutty picks up the finger and was about to eat it until he has second thoughts about eating a part of himself and ending up like a freak. He takes a bite out of it anyway and is astonished by the taste. Nutty eats the rest of it and smacks his lips. He soon knows that he is quite delicious, but makes a vow to never eat another part of himself again. But just later, Nutty is seen finishing another of his own fingers and puts the remains in the trash can. He puts on his oven gloves to hide his mutilated hands and goes out for a walk. Near a convenience store, he meets Russell. Russell was wondering where Nutty had been in the past few days. Nutty proclaims in front of Russell to be on a 'me-gan' diet. Russell looks at the window and sees a bag of candy with the word "Nutty Nuts" on it and did not know Nutty made himself into an ingredient. Nutty steps away and Russell is run over by a bun delivery truck driven by The Mole. An airbag inflates and suffocates The Mole. A cooking montage at Nutty's house. Nutty starts making his meal by blending the candy that was stuck on his body. He then uses a knife to chop off the front part of his foot. Nutty scrapes his scalp with a cheese grater and the particles go into the meal. Later, he made a cupcake and tops it off with a tooth that he pulled out of his mouth. Nutty uses a pair of tongs to rip out a small part of his brain. He then lays his tail on the table and cuts the top part off to roast on the stove. Much later, he is throwing a piece of his body fat like a pizza and finally completes his self-cannibalistic smorgasbord. Just as he has finished his supper, he looks at the clock and realises he is late for work. Nutty gets up and goes to his workplace, with a slimmer waistline, a scar on his forehead, a tail missing the top bit and a wonky leg. Handy and Toothy notice his weird physique. Nutty insists he is cutting back, but Toothy disagrees.At Boz's restaurant. Seth is busy waiting for his order. Boz gets impatient and goes to find what Nutty is doing in the kitchen. But he is shocked to see Nutty, now legless, roasting one of his legs on the grill. Boz admits that Nutty has a problem and advises him to see a therapist. Nutty flips the leg with a spatula. At a psychiatrist's office, Dr. Quackery inspects his fur with a magnifying glass and sees the reason why Nutty is a self-cannibal; his fur is covered in candy particles. Just as Dr. Quackery was about to prescribe a shampoo that will erase the particles, Nutty was beginning to saw off one of his arms, holding the saw with his teeth. Dr. Quackery fears it is worse than he thought and runs out of the therapy room. Nutty drops the saw and becomes depressed. All he can I do now is keeping eating until he's nothing but a mouth. Just then, Chef Meow appeared and catches Nutty by surprise. Nutty tells Chef Meow about his self-destructive behaviour, just when Chef Meow told him he has run out of ingredients for his special recipes. Nutty has an idea. Later, Chef Meow is roasting Nutty's head in a wok. Toothy arrives at Nutty's house to see many of his friends savoring the remains of Nutty; Pranky eats the lazy eye as a s'more, Scotty dines on the intestines and Giggles and Petunia drink the blood served in glasses. Toothy is amazed at Chef Meow's effort and Chef Meow tells him that his cannibalistic cuisine has saw new restaurants (with Nutty's name) opening. Toothy wondered how they expanded Nutty's remains. Cuddles tells him that they used bits of Fatty, Jerky, Pudgy. In heaven, Nutty meets Russell, who confesses that ate his arm and leg instead of losing them. Nutty ends the episode by eating one of his angel wings. Deaths and injuries * Russell was run over by a bun delivery truck * The Mole suffocated in an airbag. * Nutty sacrificed his body so that Chef Meow can serve his remains to everyone. Trivia *Nutty's clown costume is a reference to the HTF episode Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *The episode is loosely based the Simpsons Treehouse of Horror XXVIII segment "MMM... Homer". *This episode could also be based on the Stephen King story "Survivor Type". *The writer's nickname is a reference to a quote commonly said in the movie The Avengers: Infinity War. Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes